


Amateur Palemates Smutting It Up!! [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Exhibitionism, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course he'd caught the little glances. Sneaky or not, they'd been going on for perigees now; he would have had to be blind, and also to be hit on the head with something heavy and not skull-friendly.</p>
<p>    At first he hadn't cared because of course it was Leader-envy, or admiration or secret crushes or what the fuck ever they had other shit to do and if someone wanted to speak up they could and in the meantime fuck you, and after that for a while he'd mostly gritted his teeth and tried to tell himself it was just paranoia and/or perfectly normal group dynamics in a long-term close quarters arrangement. Right? Right.</p>
<p>    Only they'd never looked at him that way before he and Gamzee hooked up, and then he realized it wasn't him people looked at, it was at them.</p>
<p>    --</p>
<p>    Now with sequel!</p>
<p>    "Holy fucking shit, this is the kinkiest thing I have ever done."</p>
<p>    Woo conciliatory shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateur Palemates Smutting It Up!! [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amateur Palemates Smuttin It Up!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316223) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



> This was one of the first Homestuck fics I ever read and it and one other KarkatGamzee fic (that I'm going to post as soon as I get it edited) are still the standards to which I hold Pale romance.
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Amateur%20Palemates%20Smutting%20It%20Up.mp3) | 1:47:44 | 100 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/amateur-palemates-smutting-it-up) |  |   
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/Amatuer%20Palemates%20Smutting%20It%20Up%21%21.m4b) | 1:47:44 | 46.4 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/amateur-palemates-smutting-it-up-audiobook) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first attempts at Gamzee's voice. So hard to edit. It's all slurry which means no natural breaks. Also, reading with a lisp is hard! I'm pretty sure I missed a couple of "s"s... And what IS the seadweller accent? I think I went through like, 3 or 4 accents for Eriden in this thing....


End file.
